1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and more particularly to stably supporting a rack in the refrigerator despite a duct provided to a bulkhead.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is a device divided into a cool chamber and a freezing compartment to store or keep food. The cool chamber is maintained at about 3˜4° C. to store food and/or vegetables fresh for a long term, while the freezing compartment is maintained below 0° C. to keep meat, food, and the like in a frozen state.
A related art refrigerator includes a freezing compartment door and a cool chamber door to open/close a freezing compartment and a cool chamber, respectively. Further, an evaporator is provided within a backside wall of the freezing compartment or the cool chamber, and a cold air duct is provided thereto. Thus, cold air is supplied via a cold air hole provided along the duct. In this configuration, a slidable rack is provided for smooth distribution of the cold air and installation facilitation.
In addition, when the cold air duct is provided in a rear part of the refrigerator, rack supports may be provided in sidewalls. However, if the evaporator and the duct are provided in a middle bulkhead, it is difficult to install the rack supports.